


Consequences

by soratori42



Category: Harrison Bergeron
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soratori42/pseuds/soratori42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed character contemplates on the actions taken during Harrison Bergeron and what they could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had one night for the short story Harrison Bergeron, which I read in english class last year (which is why I don't mention any character names, I forgot them)  
> I'll probably post to fanfiction.net eventually

The leader stared at the footage again and again as it replayed the same scene. The boy, no, man, released the ballerina from her chains and together, they jumped and danced, touching the roof 30 feet above their heads. Then, the squads came in and shot both of them. Their rebellion had lasted 10 minutes and had been crushed in 10 seconds. The leader shut off the replaying footage. She leaned back into her chair. What could she do? The event had clearly proven what the council had always feared- push people, and they push back, but harder. Their ancestors had only been trying to create a world in which all people were equal in every way. The side effect had apparently created superhumans. No one outside the council remembered this incident, or the one last month, or the one last year. These people kept cropping up, these people that would not be restrained, and there would come a time when even a gun couldn’t stop them. The woman hoped she would be long dead before that happened, and she feared the day when it did.

Of course, there was always another way. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the central pedestal, which had a big red button on it. A big red button, how appropriate, she thought. One press would unshackle every citizen. The council would not be alone in thinking, in seeing, in being able to dance and truly laugh and love. Why then? Why not press it and end this miserable existence? Everyone denied knowing the answer, but everyone really did. Fear, fear that the monsters they had created would destroy them. This button had been in this room for a century, and the door was never locked, but no one has ever touched it. There was a heavy layer of dust to prove it, since no one would even touch it, out of fear. For a second, the councilwoman played around with the idea of pressing the button. The future it held couldn’t possibly be worse than what would happen in another century, when the monsters stopped dying from guns. Then, she sighed and left the room. Let the people in the next century handle their own problems.


End file.
